The Fourteenth
by Jedhev
Summary: Set in Narnian Golden Age. It's February the 14th and Lucy wants to spread the love. Contains Peter/OC(Annabel) and Edmund/OC(Mollie). Set in my Army of Narnia Universe


**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, I just borrow the characters.**

**So, here's my Valentine's day inspired one-shot.  
Pairings: Peter/Annabel Edmund/Mollie**

**The Fourteenth**

"It's the equivalent of the 14th of February" Lucy said cheerfully as she skipped into the room.  
"What's the 14th of February?" the Lady Annabel asked, from where she was sat next to her father "Your Majesty" she added quickly.  
"Valentine's Day!" Lucy said with a grin. Annabel looked confused.  
"Can you explain, Queen Lucy?" she asked.  
"Yes. So Valentine's Day is where couples, either courting or married, do something romantic, like a meal" Lucy said.  
"You get all your meals already cooked" Lord Cur said.  
"Where we used to live we didn't" Susan said "We were normal people"  
"I still don't see why you have needed to tell us that it's the fourteenth of February" Peter said.  
"Well there's no urgent appointments today" Lucy said.  
"And there are some picnic baskets made up in the kitchen" Susan added.  
"There's two horses ready in the stables" Mollie added with a grin.  
"We thought you may like to show Annabel" Lucy said. Peter looked slightly trapped and turned to look at Annabel, whose cheeks were pink and had her eyes turned away. Edmund had a small smile on his own face.  
"I would be delighted. Lady Annabel, can I interest you in a ride?" Peter said.  
"Of course Sire" Annabel said, unable to hide her smile.

After the pair had eaten and gone their separate ways to change into riding clothes, Lucy turned to her sister and her friend.  
"That was rather easy" she said.  
"Probably because you lied to him" Mollie said, stealing the last slice of bacon.  
"Edmund can handle Hogglestock" Lucy replied.  
"I am here you know" Edmund said.  
"You've been rather quiet Ed" Susan said, looking at him in concern. "Are you feeling all right?"  
"I'm fine Su!" Edmund laughed slightly "I was watching you three execute your plan"  
"It was good, wasn't it" Lucy said.  
"It was actually" Edmund said.

"You've been rather quiet today" Edmund said, sitting down next to Mollie.  
"Have I?" she asked.  
"Are you all right?" he asked.  
"I'm fine" Mollie said, throwing a smile at him.  
"Are you not happy it's Valentine's day?" the ever perceptive Edmund Pevensie asked her.  
"Not particularly" Mollie replied.  
"I though young ladies were meant to love Valentine's Day?" Edmund asked.  
"Since when have I been a normal young lady" Mollie asked with a grin, her hand lightly touching the hilt of her sword as if to illustrate her point.  
"True" Edmund said "Why do you hate this day?"  
"I don't hate it" Mollie said "I just don't particularly agree with it"  
"Oh?" Edmund asked.  
"If you love someone, shouldn't you always show that you love them? Not just once a year?" she asked.  
"I suppose" Edmund said.  
"My Grandma used to have to cook and clean for my Granddad and once a year he would come home with a bunch of flowers and take her out for a meal." Mollie said "I couldn't marry someone who I couldn't love, or respect"  
"Maybe Narnia is not the place for you" Edmund said "Only last month, Lord Frogg married the Duchess of Wenorth. He did it for the money, and title, and she did it for security"~  
"I couldn't do that" Mollie said.  
"I know" he replied.

XXXX

Ten years passed and the, once Lady, now Queen Mollie married and had children. At 26 years old her outlook on life was a little more rounded but she never forgot her childhood wishes and dreams. To be married to a King was the wish of many a young girl, and Mollie was no exception.

"Morning!" Lucy said as she bounded through the doors to the Royal Dining chamber. Ten years may have passed but they did little to affect the Valiant Queen's enthusiasm.  
"Morning Lu" Peter said sliding the pancakes over to her seat. Lucy beamed at him as she piled them onto her plate.  
"Good Morning" Mollie said a few minutes later as she drifted through the doors. She headed straight to the sideboard and poured tea. Setting a cup gently down in front of the half asleep Just King she slid into her own place next to him.  
"Thanks" Edmund said, with a quick smile.  
"It's Valentine's Day" Susan sang as she breezed through the doors.  
"Brilliant" Mollie's sarcastic reply came, she spoke almost silently so Edmund sniggered, while Susan just raised her eyebrows.  
"Any plans?" Lucy asked with a grin.  
"If my darling Anna shall accompany me on a walk of the beach" Peter said.  
"I shall be delighted Sire" Annabel said with a smile.  
"Yes Lucy, I have plans" Peter replied to his sister.  
"Edmund?" Susan asked.  
"No. Actually, I think Peridan and I and going to break in his new mare" Edmund said.  
"How romantic" Lucy said with a grin as Susan looked sadly at Mollie.  
"I agree Lu" Mollie said "I've always thought Edmund and Peridan had a special connection" she grinned cheekily at her husband.  
"You're the one who doesn't like Valentine's day" Edmund said.  
"You remembered?" Mollie asked, looking surprised.  
"Of course I did" Edmund said.

The day was fine, the air was cold and fresh. Once Edmund and Peridan arrived back from their ride, both with pink cheeks and dishevelled hair, it was well after lunch. Edmund, who had a free day, walked up to the library, stopping a dryad on the way to ask for a pot of tea to be brought up, the dryad informed him that Queen Mollie had already ordered one to be brought up for him after seeing him arriving.

Apparently he wasn't the only one with such an idea. As he walked in through the great oaken door he saw Mollie lounging in a chair, her legs over one of the arms.  
"Darling" he said. She looked up, her eyes lighting up and a smile breaking out across her face. "What?" he asked looking at her face.  
"Nothing" Mollie said "I'm just happy to see that so hard to believe?"  
"Yes" he said, sitting next to her.  
"Love you too" she muttered, scowling at him before turning back to her book.  
"Sorry darling" he said, leaning over and kissing her.  
"Susan isn't happy with you" she said.  
"Why?" Edmund asked.  
"It's Valentine's day" she replied  
"You don't like it" he replied.  
"I know. But she thinks you should be 'more romantic'" Mollie said.  
"Come for a walk?" he asked.  
"All right" Mollie said, placing her book on the side table.

As soon as they reached the garden Edmund steered them towards the summer house. Once they arrived he produced a bunch of flowers, white roses and daffodils, Mollie smiled and took them.  
"I know you don't like Valentine's day, because I should be romantic all year around" Edmund said "But I thought I'd surprise you"  
"You have" Mollie said "I love you"  
"I love you too" Edmund replied. He kissed her.

Inside the castle Lucy turned from the window.  
"Su!" she called "They've kissed"  
"Lucy, they're married" Susan replied.  
"Still… it's just so cute!" she said flopping onto her bed.  
"Are you having second thoughts about marriage?" Susan asked, sitting next to her.  
"No way" Lucy replied.  
"Come on, let's see how Peter's getting on" Susan said. Lucy bounded up.  
"Yes, lets" she grinned at her older sister.

**It's late, I know, but I wrote this after I got back from work earlier. **

**Hope you like.**

**Jedhev **


End file.
